


Eat it up

by AdaVila



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaVila/pseuds/AdaVila
Summary: Just a little something I wrote for class and felt like sharing.





	Eat it up

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, just a quick warning, this contains a tiny mention of an eating dissorder.

It’s so clear now, isn’t it? Yet, when it occurred you had no idea. No idea you’re at the bottom of the pit.

Spending hours upon hours, overthinking and calculating the next action.

“You’re too sensitive.” Isn’t that what you were told? Isn’t that what you believed most of the time?

Then why did you do it? If you believed they’re right, why did you let it eat you up instead of eating yourself?

That’s it though, isn’t it? Because you believed they’re right. No matter what they said. Because what they said first mattered more than what they said afterwards.

Fake reasons, fake conversations, fake gestures. All is fake in your mind. But not the opinions.

The opinions mattered then, but do they now?

Yes?

Maybe?

No?

Not in this lifetime, not anymore. What for?

Because the opinions are just opinions, waste of thought. Irrelevant to you in this moment.

That’s what you tell yourself at least. Repeat it until it gains meaning. Repeat it until that’s the only thought in your mind.

Is it true? You don’t know, do you?

That’s fine, doesn’t matter.

Move on.

**Author's Note:**

> In the past week I've been feeling very overwhelmed since my boyfriend and I got a new apartament, I didn't submit an assignment for class because it didn't upload properly and I only realised 3 days after the deadline, and I've been feeling like I'm letting myself and everyone else down cuz I haven't been able to bring in pieces for my creative writing course workshops for the past month. We were told to write a piece for class using random words from a book, you know, that 'open a random page and take the last word on the page' kind of stuff. One of the words I got was 'Eat' so all i could think of was writing a piece about my eating disorder. I'm over it now, as much as you can be over it, but since I've been so stressed lately I guess it just started bothering me.


End file.
